Strange Connections
by KuriousKat256
Summary: Summary inside. But here's a quick sum up of what's to come. Kit becomes more unsettled after the alien encounter and Dr. Arden's experiments on him. Yet, when a stranger shows up at the asylum and requests to become Kit's caretaker, he feels, strangely, a sudden connection between them. Though, this stranger might not be entirely human... Contains more characters than listed.
1. Not Like the Others

**Amanda's Background Story**

Amanda, or Mandy, Grace Stuarts was born and raised in the state of Massachusetts, namely on the very outskirts of it. Her mother and father had always kept her a distance away from any other kids when she was young and made sure she always wore her ruby choker wherever she went. They had their reasons for making her wear that ruby choker, mainly because they knew that she was different from the other kids. That she was capable of more than she, or even they, could ever imagine. The ruby choker was to prevent her from becoming distracted with far off thoughts, and only focus on the tightness around her neck, so that she couldn't cause any unintentional damage with using her...abilities.

Her mother and father made sure that she kept busy 24/7 and that she had a schedule for each and every day of every week. She was able to go to school, but the other kids tended to tease her because of her ruby choker. On the inside it hurt to be treated so differently, but otherwise Amanda didn't really mind the solitude once and a while. It allowed her to take a quick review of her life and how she was grateful for the things she had, though she wished some of those things to be differently. Yet, never did she once wish or dream of having the power to change all those things.

Yet, still her parents never planned, or did, tell her what she was actually capable of, which was a big mistake on their part.

Amanda continued to graduate from grade school and high school and was in college when the "accident," that pushed her to far over the edge, causing her to reveal her abilities to everyone occurred. It was the day of a big test that none of the kids, obviously, were looking forward to, either because they didn't study or they just plain hated tests. Amanda on the other hand was pumped for the test. She had stayed up almost all night absorbing all the information she could from her textbook, so that she could be ready for tomorrow. Having always been a straight A student, Amanda made sure to have all her notes ready for the next day and got there extra early just so she could study a little more. That day was slightly different from most days though. Her mother was sickly and her father had an important meeting to attend, so Amanda was left to walk to college on her own. By then she knew the route by hand and didn't have to think once about her turns and stops.

When she arrived at the front of the college everything seemed to be normal, no kids around yet, the front doors closed, and the dim lights flickering inside. Her college wasn't the most appealing or attractive, but it provided her with a decent education and was also the only college close enough for her parents to be comfortable with. Glancing once around the perimeter, Amanda looked back down to the book in her hand and went to sit on the front steps.

_I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto, _Amanda read, just about to get to the good part of one of her all time favorites, _The Wizard Of OZ. _The book was suddenly snatched out of her hands and disappeared behind her. Amanda looked up just in time to have the book come crashing down on her face. Wincing, she looked to her book which was now laid out on the pavement with a few splotches of dark red on its pages. _What? Red splotches? _Amanda gasped, reaching up to her face, particularly her nose, feeling a warm and sticky liquid slowly drip down from her nostrils.

_Blood. Amanda hated blood. The sight of it, the smell of it, the awful metallic taste of it. Everything about it. But especially the sight of it. Just a drop of blood could set Amanda off into a craze, completely cut off from reality and just focused on the blood, wherever it was. The reaction was different every time, but it almost always consisted of her screaming and lashing out at anything around her.  
Being a girl didn't really help the situation, with her monthly period and all. Her mother and father always would keep her in the house on Halloween, just to be safe and never let her do anything that could possibly lead to a bloody injury. Now, she was seeing it again. Her greatest fear right in front of her eyes, covering her hands, and her book as well. _

Snapped back into reality by the sound of kids laughing, Amanda turned around only to be greeted by a water balloon smack in the face. It hit her with such a force, that she tumbled over where she was sitting from and onto the concrete sidewalk. The balloon itself wasn't what hurt the most about the impact, it was what was in the balloon that hurt. Water. Hot, boiling, scorching water. It burned like hell. She cried out in pain, tears now mixing in with the water and plastic on her face.

Through her blurry vision, she could almost clearly see more dark red liquid staining her knees and palms. This time instead of crying, she screamed bloody murder. It was a high pitched scream, full of terror and pain, but that didn't stop the assault of water balloons. Before she could even wipe her eyes using her bloodied hands, another water balloon hit her in the side of the head, popping open upon contact. The water seemed even hotter this time.

_Why was this happening to her? She hadn't even seen her attackers, not that it mattered much to her. This was so new to her. In all her years of being bullied, never once had she experienced something like this. The boiling water, the blood, the laughter. It was all becoming too much for her, and yet even with her screams of pain and terror, no one appeared to assist her. _

Screaming again and again, louder and louder, as each water balloon hit her, causing her to stumble back more and more upon each attempt of getting up, not one soul appeared to her watering eyes.

It had been almost five minutes of complete and utter torture, pain, and humiliation until everything stopped. The water balloons. The laughing. It all just stopped suddenly, until Amanda heard a few voices, teenagers most likely, talking to each other.

"Dammit! We're out of balloons! What are we gonna throw at the bitch now?" one voice said.  
"I don't know! Gimme a second to think, dammit!" another voice replied.  
"Kenzie, babe, what do you think we should do to her now?" the first voice, male, asked.  
"Something awful! Something fucking awful! I wanna see the bitch in pain!" a female voice answered, pure hatred and rage in her voice.

There was silence for a moment, allowing Amanda to recuperate, partially, and wipe her eyes free of the excess water. With the water gone, but smeared blood in its place, Amanda could clearly see her attackers now. She knew those voices had sounded all to familiar.

In front of her, or a few feet from her, were her classmates, some of them. A few of the football and lacrosse jocks, the most popular bitch in school, Mackenzie Ulster, a few of her following bitches, and her rebel boyfriend, Alex Coopers. Alex didn't attend school, probably never did, but he had managed to win over Mackenzie's icy heart. Probably by forcing her into sex or something, Amanda never wanted to know. What she did want to know was why they were doing this to her. Sure, they had done stuff to her before, but it never actually involved physical, or a least distant physical, contact. It had only ever been brash insults, pranks, and harmless, but hurtful stuff like that. During those times the only feeling Amanda had felt was pain, internal pain of course. It hurt her to be so different from the others, not really but that's how they saw her. Now, all she was feeling was terror. She was scared out of her mind about what they were going to do to her next.

Coming closer to her bleeding and bruised body, Amanda managed to sit up shakily on her sore and scraped up palms. Seeing her wince merely caused them to burst into laughter and assault her with more insults. One of them threw her book at her, hitting her in the head again, the third time. And you know what they say, _third times the charm,_ and boy were they right.

The moment the book hit her head, she snapped. Her mind just couldn't take it anymore. Not only her mind, her body, her soul, her very being couldn't handle this much torture and pain. Standing up on her feet, shaking and swaying she took in her surroundings. The laughing stopped, and their eyes were now fixed on her. Her blood-covered clothes stuck to her skin and her hair spun wildly in the wind. Her mind was no longer in her control, just insanity. This was what her parents worried about. They knew that if she was pushed to far she wouldn't be able to control her ever changing emotions and havoc would reign free. Now, all that was exactly happening and her classmates would be the first to witness it.

Amanda was absolutely enraged now. All these years she had put up with their bullshit pranks and jokes, now she'd had enough. End it, she was going to end it all. Right here, right now. Telekinectally she brought hell down upon her classmates. Screaming and laughing at the same time, Amanda used her powers she never knew she had. Bodies were thrown in every direction. Raising poles, Amanda impaled the three jocks, straight through the head, chuckling as their bodies collapsed, dead. Turning to Mackenzie's bitchy followers, she raised her hands, smiling as she squeezed their throats closed, cracking their neck bone, then dropping their bodies in a pile. Finally, she turned to Alex and Mackenzie. How she hated them. The two bullies now had expressions of fear and regret on them.

Amanda just stood there for a moment, taking in their facial expressions, a mental photo to save for a rainy day. She couldn't figure out what to do with them though. What to do, what to do. Then she had it. Turning her head towards Alex's parked car, she smiled. Using all of the energy she could muster, Amanda lifted the car, earning a few gasps and shrieks from the cornered couple. She turned back to them, and in one swift motion she slammed the car down on them. Blood splattered, glass shattered, and the sound of crushing bones and popping organs could be heard. The car had also managed to crash through the school wall, adding more commotional sound to the scene.

_Finally. No more pain. No more suffering. No more THEM. _

By now, Amanda had fully situated herself back onto her feet, shaking and swaying slightly again. Admiring her work, Amanda suddenly heard the sound of sirens. The police. Turning on her heel she took off in a sprint towards the nearest woods. Stopping to hide in a bush, she watched as six police cars, one fire truck, and two ambulances raced by, sirens blaring. She just grinned, and when they had passed and then sirens were distant, Amanda took off once again towards the woods. She knew she'd be safe there.

Her legs ached, but she kept running. As fast as she could. She couldn't let them catch her. What they were going to do to her was beyond her, but she knew it'd be terrible. When she left in a sprint, she hadn't even thought of heading towards home. Her legs had just made up their mind and chose the direction to go without her consent. She was okay with that at the time though, now she wasn't so sure. From what she could see, she had already run deeper into the forest than expected, though she hadn't noticed. Her surroundings consisted of very little, but from what she could make out the houses through the trees were vacant. It seemed like the perfect place for a young criminal girl to hide, but she couldn't bring herself to move her legs and just collapsed on the forest floor.

_Why? Why did this have to happen to her? Out of all the losers in the world, it chose her to bestow upon the power of destruction and complete insanity. She belonged in a mental asylum for all she knew._

The forest was cold and wet, thanks to the previous night's rain, and that left Amanda sitting on the floor in blood soaked clothes, only getting wetter and colder thanks to the rain. She knew that the police were going to find the bodies, they were pretty visible, and that they would begin looking for the culprit: her. Going home was the worst option, since the events would probably give her mother a heart attack, and her father would take her to an asylum for sure. So, instead of facing her punishment, no matter how wrong it seemed, she proceeded to hide from anyone or thing that could turn her in.

More than five hours had passed since her little "scene," and Amanda was still sitting in the same spot, in the same forest, crying the same tears. With nowhere to go, Amanda couldn't make a decision on what to do now that she was a wanted criminal. The forest had proved to be the only safe place that she could stay without having others search for her, since the places she'd normally be found would be vacant. Night was beginning to fall and Amanda's stomach was becoming rather angry. It grumbled with a starving echo and ached to no end, thanks to its emptiness of food. She knew better than to move from her spot, since the creatures of the dark begin their hunt at night. Her only means of any warmth were the clothes on her back and the extra sweater in her backpack. Snuggling, or at least attempting to, into her small woolen sweater, Amanda White, the town's first telekinetic girl, fell into a deep, cold, and dreamless sleep.


	2. Alien's New Subject

**DO NOT READ THIS INTRO IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS! This chapter is from the POV of the aliens that eventually abducted Alma, experimented on Grace, and gave Pepper the ability to speak clearly. They find Amanda an interesting subject, alongside Kit, their other human interest, and decide to bring the two together so as to bond as friends. Their plans for Amanda and Kit don't go as planned and once Kit is confined to Briarcliff they find another chance to bring the two together. Sorry for the SPOILERS, but I would've forgotten this by the time I got to it in the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own American Horror Story or any of the characters except Susan, her family, and classmates.**

Alien POV(third person):

This human girl, among all humans, proved to be more than just ordinary. She showed signs of being more than just human, rather a meta human or mutant. Her ability to move things with her mind under great pressure or enough concentration was fascinating to them, since they had been studying just one human, a boy this time. Kit Walkers had been their recent subject of interest, and still was, just not as much as Amanda was now. The idea of the two subjects interacting with each other was just mouthwatering to them, and they couldn't resist the urge to try. So, in attempt to prove their theory, they came to Amanda White in her time of need.

The Forest:

The girl, Amanda, was sitting in the forest after her incident with her classmates. She appeared to be doing what humans call, crying, and a lot of it. Though she was asleep, anyone could clearly see that she'd been through something terrible. Her cheeks were stained with red lines, tears obviously, and her eyes were equal in appearance. Each parcel of her outfit was covered in dried blood and all she had to stay warm in the cold forest was another thin layer of clothing humans called, a sweater.

Considering her recent events, Amanda the girl, was rather easy to sneak up on. Her body was in the human state called, sleeping. Her chest heaved up and down, letting in air and breathing it out. Humans proved to be rather startled by unusual things with unknown sources, in this case bright lights and long, bony fingers. The aliens prepared their approach, every move and step, just so they wouldn't wake their sleeping subject.

The body of Amanda did not make a move showing any signs of waking, just flinched once in a while from the cold winds. Her captors had to make sure that this kidnapping could be quick and soundless, so as not to attract any unwanted human attention from the nearby asylum, Briarcliff. As they snuck up to the side of their next victim, she started to roll and mumble. Moving faster, they reached out their leering fingers towards her, so as to teleport her to their picked destination.

To their misfortune, Amanda woke with a startled gasp, and began, quickly, to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She was still clearly sleepy, but also becoming aware of the blinding light that had woken her. Once she became fully aware that the grey-skinned beings around her were not a dream, she turned frantic.

Quick as they had come, the aliens snatched Amanda from her spot in the woods. They made no haste to transport their newly captured subject to the work place of their recent interest, Kit Walker. Hoping the two could unlock greater secrets of the human mind alongside each other, and maybe even become a item of romance and produce an even more interesting offspring.

Gas Station(Kit's shift)(third person):

Within the trees, the alien's dropped off their subject, leaving her to follow through with their plan. Her body was slightly bruised from the tight grip of her captors and the harsh landing they brought her to. She was slightly bedraggled and couldn't quite place where she was, but the smell of gasoline and the sound of motor engines gave it away; she was at a gas station. Well, outside of a gas station beside the woods.

Scrambling to her feet, she began searching her body for any serious injuries that she could've obtained during her abduction. Really, there was nothing but bruises and scrapes, except for one, well actually three, large gashes. There was one across her forehead, bleeding slightly. One ran along her breastbone, which was bleeding rather rapidly, and the final one was along that ran from her thigh to her calf. That one was gushing blood, causing her tights to become rather heavy and rip down the side.

_Dammit, she thought. Ooooooouch. This is never gonna heal. And if it does, I'm gonna be like Frankenstein for the rest of my life!_

Hobbling towards the gas station, through the woods, Amanda began to take in her surroundings, finding that this gas station wasn't to far from town, but not in the town either. Her legs were screaming at her to stop and take a rest, but she was to determined to make it to the garage and find help. Yet, to her misfortune, her legs decided otherwise and collapsed beneath her. The garage was only a few yards away and she had collapsed right there! It was driving her crazy, maybe even mad, what was happening to her. But this time, fate decided to give her a break and send help.

Her mind was becoming foggy again, and being on the cold pavement didn't really improve anything. Fortunately, the man working there had just finished up with a car and noticed her limp body in the driveway. Amanda heard the man's client start his car and pull out. The car sped right past her aching body, making sure to leave some dust in its wake for her to breathe in.

_ What an asshole, she thought to herself. _

Amanda's POV:

After that godforsaken car left, and I had taken in almost all the dust he left behind, I began a series of intense coughing fits. I couldn't sit up yet either, so my body looked like it was convulsing and making hacking noises at the same time. Yet, luck decided to be mine that night, and I saw another body, this one was walking and upright, coming towards me in a rush.  
He knelt beside me and from what I could see he was rather attractive. Covered in grease and oil, but nonetheless attractive. He had dark brown hair and equally dark eyes, but even with that he gave off a rather comforting vibe.

"Hey, you alright? Jeez, what happen to ya?" he asked, all while helping me to sit up.  
"I...I'm fine," I wheezed, grabbing hold of his arm for support.  
"Well you don't look fine ta me. Let's get you inside," he said, lifting me up from underneath my arms.

Once I was on my feet again, I began to wobble. My savior seemed to notice and looped one of my arms around his shoulder. I just smiled, not having the strength of voice to say thank you.

Once we had gotten back inside the garage, I was lead to what I assumed to be the office or at least the shop part of the garage. I was moved to a small, uncomfortable chair, but was thankful, and went on to ask the next question.

"Say, what's your name?" I asked, wanting to be able to address him more properly than 'garage boy,' or just 'guy.'  
"Kit Walker. What's yours?" he replied, walking to close the door.  
"Aaaachooo!" I sneezed, instead of saying my name.  
"Well's, nice to meet you Aaaachooo," he mimicked, laughing afterwards.  
"Haha, very funny. My name's Amanda White, thank you very much," I replied flatly, but couldn't stop myself from smiling.  
"Kay then Mandy, let's get you bandage up now," Kit said, leaving the room to go get what I assumed would be a first aid kit.

No one had ever called me Mandy before. It had always been Amanda; just Amanda. It felt a little odd having this new stranger give me a nickname, but I sorta liked it and just decided to go with it.

Kit returned with the first aid kit, an old one at that, and placed it on the table in front of me, while dragging a chair over and sitting down by my side.  
"Okay then, let's see," he said, reaching for my forehead.

I let him touch the gash there, knowing, or at least feeling, that he was a trustworthy and kind of guy. Wincing, since the wound was still fresh, I clenched my jaw together and gripped the arm of the chair. Kit saw this and immediately took his hand away from my head.  
"Sorry," he paused, "It's not deep enough for stiches, but it will need a bandage," he told me, opening the kit and taking out some gauze and disinfectant.  
"This is gonna hurt a little. I know, trust me," he told me, before rubbing the disinfectant over my forehead.  
"Mnnnph," I moaned, slightly backing away from the stinging liquid, but Kit just held me in place with his other arm.  
"Almost done," he whispered calmly to me, releasing my arm ever so slightly.  
"Just hurry up already. It hurts like hell," I whined, gripping the chair tighter till my knuckles turned white.

It was only a few more minutes until Kit had all my gashes and bruises wiped down and had begun to wrap them in gauze. He made sure that each bandage was secure and wouldn't fall off by clipping each one off with a single safety pin.  
"There, done," Kit finished, proudly looking over his work.

I flexed my arms and legs, checking to make sure that everything was still in place and that Kit hadn't missed or messed up anything. Not that I didn't have any faith in the guy, but I did just meet him like an five minutes ago, so I was just playing on the safe side. It's how I was raised after all.

Kit helped me up from the chair, making sure that I didn't wobble over again, then led me over to the door.  
"Well, it was nice meetin' you, but it's probably best you get home now," he smiled, opening the door for me.  
Then I remembered that I didn't have anywhere to stay that night. Not after what had gone down at school earlier that day.  
Looking back to Kit, I smiled sheepishly, "Hey, do you um, like know, any, uh, motels around here? I sorta need somewhere to stay tonight."  
"Yeah, there are a few places 'round here, but most of them are pretty shitty. Nothin' worth going to," he replied, smiling at himself as if some memories had come back.  
"That's great," I mumbled sarcastically.  
Kit raised his head and looked back to me.  
"Well if ya really do need some place to stay tonight-" he hesitated.  
"Well, what? Is there like a neighbor of your or someone that I can stay with?" I asked, my eyes drooping just at the thought of sleep.  
"No, well I was gonna offer you to stay at our place, but I'm not so sure you'd be comfortable," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

_Our place? Was he married? He looked pretty young. Maybe he ditched college or something. He is working at a gas station after all. Then again, I've always found love more important than some high quality education, well-paying job, and fancy house. Though my parents always told me otherwise, since they wanted me to go far in life, find someone to love and settle down, have children, and so on. Now that I'd met Kit, I began to feel differently. If he was married, then he must be a very devoted husband. To leave school for love, how sweet was that?_

"You're married aren't you?" I said, smirking.  
Looking back up to me he smiled, "Yeah."  
"Well then what would make me so uncomfortable staying in a house with a nice man and his probably equally nice wife?" I was confused now, even if that statement did come off a little weird.  
"Nothin,' it's just our marriage is a little different ya see," he began, but stopped short.  
"How so?" I was definitely curious now.  
"It's not exactly in the law to marry someone like Alma," he sighed, running his fingers though his hair.  
_Alma. What a pretty name. I'm sure she must be a wonderful woman if she was gifted with such a name, much better than Amanda I'd say. I don't know what Kit was so afraid of. That I was gonna judge Alma or something. Besides, what did he mean when he said that it wasn't exactly in the law to marry someone like Alma?  
_"Alma's a little different," he was still holding back on his worries.  
"Is she disabled or something? Does she have some nasty scar like I'm gonna?" I asked, poking deeper than I should've.  
"No, but she is-" he was killing me know.

I knew he wasn't gonna spill without some encouragement, so being as bold as I could, I reached up and placed my hand on Kit's shoulder, squeezing gently. His eyes glanced down to me, seemingly glossed over with tears of sadness. Or maybe it was embarrassment. I don't know.  
"Kit it's alright. I'm not gonna judge Alma. I know what it feels like to be judged already, like shit. It's awful, but if she's married to such as nice man such as yourself I'm sure she must be an absolutely wonderful person, no matter what her difference to others is," I said, rubbing his shoulder reassuringly.  
"Please...you can tell me," I whispered to him, almost begging to know his secret.  
"Fine, fine. It's just that Alma, she's black, not white. And with all the segregation and shit goin' on, getting married to someone like her is just asking for a death wish. I loved her though, enough to go against their damn rules," he finished, clenching his fists in anger.

I was speechless. Never for the life of me did I expect to hear something like that. His story made me see him in a whole new light. I had never really been introduced to the subject of segregation, with my parents around, but I did know that it did horrible things to people of color. The mere thought of it made my stomach churn. Now I understood why Kit was so hesitant to let me stay with him and Alma. He was worried that I was gonna say something to someone, get Alma taken away from him and stuff. I would never do that though. Not only because it was an awful and unforgivable thing to do to someone so in love, but because I wasn't planning on showing my face in public again any time soon either.

Noticing his clenched fists, I slowly reached down and began to uncurl his fingers, showing him it was alright. He seemed to relax at this motion and allowed me to unclench both of his hands, before looking back to me, his eyes showing nothing but pure love for his Alma.

"Kit, I would've never said anything in the first place. Sure, I might've been surprise, because I've never heard of such a thing, but seeing as that is was love I wouldn't ever, never ever had judged. I'm sure Alma is an amazing person, a lucky one at that too," I said, nudging his arm and smiling.  
He expression seemed to soften at that, and he smiled warmly at me.  
"Well that's a first," he commented.  
I scrunched up my face, "Really? That's all I get? After that wonderful speech that I thought of off the top of my head, all I get was 'well that's a first.'"  
He laughed, "Sorry, I'm never really been good with words."  
"No big, just playing around. It's been forever since I've actually had someone be nice to me," I admitted, looking at the ground.  
"That don't seem right. You got to 'ave some friend," he seemed confused.  
"Unless you count my teddy bear than your onto something, but nothing, or no one, else," I admitted again, chuckling slightly.  
"Then that's their loss Mandy. Missin' their chance to meet a great girl," he said, patting me on the back a little to hard.  
"Gee thanks Kit, no one's ever been that nice to me. But I think their smart not to want me as a friend," I whispered.  
"Why'd you say that?" he was still curious, obviously.  
"Like you said, Alma's different. So am I, just in a completely different way," I whimpered, wiping away a tear before it had the chance to fall.  
"What kinda different?" he sounded concerned now, surprisingly.  
"Really different. I can do...things," I told him, leaving him on an edge.  
"You gonna tell me what sorta things?" he questioned.  
"You wouldn't be my friend then Kit. And I don't wanna lose my first friend. It's been too long, I've waited too long," tears were streaming down slowly now, leaving hot lines in their wake.  
"Nah, don't say that. You accepted my difference, I'll 'ccept yours," he stated, smiling broadly.  
"No you won't Kit. I'm _too different_. Don't you see that?" I was frantic now, not wanting to lose what appeared to be such a good friend.  
"No I don't Mandy. Just damn tell me already," he snapped back.

With that my tears immediately ceased falling and my eyes shot up to meet Kit's. I was rather shocked by his outbreak, but I couldn't blame him for being annoyed with me. I had never been good with talking to people either, especially ones that were nice to me. Now I had a friend and the chance to tell him my newfound secret, but I was to scared to tell him. No, it wasn't him. I could tell him. I was afraid of what others would think if they saw me again. I knew their opinion would never change, nor had it showed any signs of doing so. All I'd ever wanted was to be normal, be accepted. Not weird and out casted.  
"It's not you Kit. It's them. The other kids, they think I'm weird. I don't wanna be. I wanna be normal. I have to try and be a whole person, before it's too late," (_Carrie by: Stephen King)  
_"Don't listen to them idiots Mandy. They don't know what they're talking about," he stated sternly.  
"Yes they do. I'm a freak Kit. A fucking freak! I can move things with my mind dammit!" I shouted, causing the things in the room to levitate and then drop again.

Kit didn't move after that, and I knew I had blown it. My only chance to make a real friend and I blew it._ "Great job Man- I mean Amanda! You fucking ruined it! Now you'll just be a damn outcast for the rest of your pointless life!"_ I was mentally shouting at myself.

"Wow," was all he said.  
I didn't speak at all, just stayed to wait for him to go and call the police about some crazy mad girl with supernatural powers. Instead, he did none of that. Instead, he just sat there and stared at the room, then back at me, then the room, then me, and so on. I was getting slightly uncomfortable and tapped his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't jump away screaming.  
"Kit?" I whispered, tapping his arm again.  
I tapped him again, this time his head twisting to face mine.  
"Your telekinetic," he said in awe.  
"Yeah, I guess I am," I confessed.  
"That's amazing!" he cried, standing and taking a good look at me.  
My head snapped upwards.  
_What was he talking about? Amazing? This was a curse! A freakin' curse! No one accepted me, EVER! Yet, all he could say about it was amazing. I was seriously beyond confused now. _

"Mandy, that's fucking amazing! You ain't weird, you're amazing!" he cried again, squatting down to face me.  
"Rrrreally?" I asked, wiping away more tears.  
"The honest truth," he replied.

I was so thrilled I threw myself at Kit, wrapping him in a tight hug and crying again into his shoulder.  
He seemed surprised, but patted my back, "Jeez, no need to get that emotional." He laughed.  
Removing myself from his embrace, I smiled again at him, this time a real, true smile, not some molded mask smile.

Kit glanced at his watch.  
"Damn, it's already ten 'o clock. Alma's gonna have a fit," he growled.  
"I'm so sorry Kit. That's my fault for keeping you here so long," I apologized, feeling awful for keeping his wife waiting.  
"Eh, she'll get over it. Anyways, you comin' or what?" he said, walking towards what I guessed to be his car.  
"Yeah I'm comin'," I trailed after him, climbing in the passenger seat and buckling in.

The ride home was quiet, but I didn't mind. Kit didn't seem to mind either. We rode in silence, just relaxing from all the commotion of the quickly ending day. Once in a good while I would glance over at Kit and smile, though he never took his eyes off the road. I couldn't help it though. He had just made me the happiest, telekinetic girl in the whole world. I would never be able to thank him enough for the priceless friendship that he'd given to me that day. Though I'm pretty sure he never really noticed.


	3. Open Arms and Open Ears

**This chapter's sorta just an extra. SORT OF. It has Alma in it, but not much. I've been busy with season 3 so it might take me a while to finish up with this chapter since I'm also working on a story for Coven. This is a fairly short chapter, and I might add more to it later, so be sure to check in case I update it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the American Horror Story characters, just Amanda. **

Kit's home wasn't much, but it was more than my big house would ever be to me. It seemed homey and welcoming, rather than my house, which was tall, dark, with the shutters closed, and lined with what seemed like millions of doors and hallways. Truly, I was never comfortable with any place in my house except two places; my bedroom and my father's study. They proved to be places of solitude and silence for me, not that I didn't always get those two things when I was constantly alone, but I would always go to these places when I was confused or just needed to think without the distractions of reality.

Kit led me through the front door into the living room where he gestured to me to sit on the couch, which I gladly complied to. The couch was officially my new favorite "person," and I was not planning on leaving it any time soon. Well, at least as long as Kit would let me stay there. He had headed to the kitchen where he went to greet Alma who had begun to make dinner. I guess he hadn't mentioned me being in their home, cause when the two reentered Alma almost had a heart attack, I swear.

Luckily, Kit was there to catch her before she went at me with the towel in her hand, and held her back by her waist.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, 'just Mandy," he said, resting his head on Alma's shoulder.  
"Who? How'd she get in here Kit?" she questioned, still not completely calm.  
"I let 'er in. She's gonna stay here for a while, kay?" he explained, walking over to me and helping off the couch.  
"Alma, this is Mandy, Mandy, Alma," he introduced us, letting the two of us shake hands.

Now that I saw Alma in the light, I could see that she really was beautiful. Her chocolate colored hair was pulled back into a bun, smooth and seemingly perfect. Her skin, like Kit had said, was black, not literally of course, and contrasted with her hair beautifully. Her eyes were welcoming and made me trust her immediately. I could definitely understand why Kit had chosen her out from the crowd, and Alma was an extremely lucky woman.

"Nice to meet ya," I said, backing into the couch again.  
"You too," she replied, stepping back into Kit's embrace.

"Mandy, there's an extra room for ya. Down the hall, last one on the left," Kit told me.  
"Thanks Kit. It means the world. You lettin' me stay here and all," I told him.  
"And I'm sure I can find you some clothes in the morning," he said, glancing at Alma.  
"Sure. I'll leave some out for you," Alma told me, nodding her head and smiling.  
"Nah, its no problem. Besides, what are friends for?" he laughed, walking back to the kitchen with Alma.  
"There's gonna be dinner if you're hungry, so feel free to check in Mandy," Alma called back to me.  
"Thanks Alma, you're the best," I thanked her.

I knew that they'd want some time alone, so I decided against checking in for dinner. Instead, I headed straight down the hallway to the room Kit had told me about. When I entered I instantly felt at home. There wasn't much, but what was there was enough for me. I quickly stripped off my ripped tights, skirt, and blouse, and fell into the bed with only my bra and underwear on. Thankfully, those weren't stained with blood or torn. Without another thought, I let myself drift off into a dreamless sleep, one I had been looking forward to for a long, long time.


End file.
